


The Letterman Jacket

by ireadhpinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/pseuds/ireadhpinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is president of the Chess Club, he <em>can't</em> be late. His boyfriend doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letterman Jacket

“Dean, I have to go,” Cas said, carding his fingers through his boyfriends hair and tugging gently. Dean ignored him and continued sucking a mammoth sized hickey onto Cas’ neck. “Dean,” Cas whined. “Chess club started three minutes ago.”

Dean pulled off long enough to murmur, “Skip it.”

“I’m president,” Cas said, tugging more insistently. This time Dean followed his boyfriend’s lead and pulled away.

“Oh god, I forgot,” he groaned. “You should just quit, save us both the embarrassment.”

Cas let go of his grip on Dean’s hair and fisted both of his hands in his letterman jacket. “I like being president of the chess club,” he growled.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned again. “Why is that such a turn on?”

Cas pulled him in close and gave him a quick kiss. “I don’t know, we can figure it out when I’m not late for chess club.”

“Fuck,” Dean said and pulled out of Cas’ grip. “Okay, okay. Let’s get you to your nerd club.”

Cas took his hand and pulled him out of the janitor’s closet they had been hiding in and began to walk quickly down the empty hallway. He caught his reflection in one of the windows lining the hall and stopped dead.

“Cas?” Dean asked, but Cas ignored him and rushed closer to get a better look at his neck.

“Oh my god,” he said, tilting his head to the side to see his new massive hickey. “What the hell Dean?”

But Dean just grinned. “Admiring my artwork?”

Cas smacked his arm. “If I hadn’t already met your parents I would assume they were a vampire and a vacuum cleaner. How am I supposed to lead chess club with this?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Jeez, drama queen. Just put your jacket on, the collar will cover it.”

“I didn’t bring a jacket today, Dean. I only have this sweater!”

Dean grinned as he looked Cas up and down. He did look great in his deep blue sweater that actually showed off the athletic body usually hidden beneath his favorite boxy trench.

“Dean!” Cas snapped.

“Sorry,” he replied. “Here, I have an idea.” Dean shrugged out of his red and white letterman jacket. “How about you wear my jacket. The collar is big enough to hide it.”

“Your letterman jacket?” Cas asked, stunned. No one got to wear Dean Winchester’s letterman jacket. Not even Lisa Braeden who Dean had dated all of sophomore and well into junior year. Cas had only been seeing him for about a month now—he wasn’t even sure they were technically official yet.

“Yeah, my jacket,” Dean replied easily, slinging it around Cas’ shoulders. His eyes lit up as he took in the sight. “Maybe you should keep it,” he added, licking his lips.

“Your letterman jacket?”

“Yeah,” Dean said slowly. “My letterman jacket.” He put a hand on Cas’ forehead. “You feeling okay? I mean, I know you were moaning my name pretty loud a few minutes ago, did it hurt your hearing?”

Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes, but was unable to keep the slight blush at bay. “It’s just… you’ve never let anyone wear it before.”

Dean just shrugged. “I have a boyfriend in need.” He swooped down and gave Cas a quick peck on the lips. “Besides, you look better in it than I do.”

“Does this make us official now?” Cas asked, pulling the jacket more tightly around himself. It felt like being enveloped in a warm hug in winter.

“What do you mean, ‘does this make it official?’” Dean asked as they began to walk once again towards where Cas was now at least ten minutes late for club. “You’re my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I know,” Cas said. “But we never really do anything in front of other people.”

“You want to have sex in front of other people?” Dean asked. “Because I gotta say, Cas, that’s pretty fuckin’ kinky but I think I could get on board.”

Cas elbowed him in the side. “You know what I mean,” Cas told him. “I don’t think anyone aside from Sam knows we’re together. And that’s only because he walked in on us in your room when you forgot to lock the door.”

Dean snorted. “He still won’t look me in the eye.”

“It was extremely awkward,” Cas said. “I still can’t look _him_ in the eye.”

Dean just rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you two are so embarrassed about it. I was the one with the dick in my mouth.”

“Yes, but I was the one calling you ‘Captain,’ which you asked me to do, but no. Now Sam thinks I have some fetish with your football captaincy. It’s completely mortifying.”

“So let me get this straight,” Dean said. “You’re not asking us to make it official by gettin’ it on in front of the whole school while I call you Mr. President? I officially don’t know what you’re talking about then.”

Cas elbowed him again. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you, Cas.” Dean shrugged. “I guess I’m just not big on the whole pda thing.”

“I’m not asking you to be,” Cas assured him. “I just… Wasn’t sure if I was a secret or not.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Dean said, stopping Cas’ quick stride by grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face him. “Is that what you think?”

“No!” Cas exclaimed. “No, of course not. I just wasn’t sure.”

“You’re not my secret,” he told him, seriously. Cas cast his eyes down to stare at the floor. “No, hey, look at me,” Dean said, lifting his chin up with a crooked finger. “You’re not my secret. Never, Cas.” He smirked. “You really think I’d give you that giant hickey if I didn’t want people to know I gave it to you?”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “I’d rather people didn’t see the hickey at all.”

“Well that’s what this sexy ass jacket is for,” Dean said, slinging an arm around his shoulders and leading him towards his club once again.

Cas shook his head in exasperation, but otherwise leaned into the embrace.

“And here we are, only fifteen minutes late,” Dean added as they stopped just before a door with some soft chattering leaking out into the hall. “Call me when you’re done. I’ll be in the library trying to get a head start on that dumbass essay Mrs. Harvelle assigned us.” A quick peck on the lips and then Cas found himself being pushed into the room.

Cas stumbled a bit but managed to regain his composure fairly quickly. “Sorry I’m late,” he said, sure that the eyes that were now turned on him could see through the thick letterman jacket covering his frame and straight to the giant purple hickey raised on his neck. “I was just—“

“Oh!” Dean said, striding into the room and cutting Cas off. “I almost forgot.” He pulled Cas into a sloppy kiss with far too much tongue and groping for it to be considered anything but indecent. “See you later Mr. President,” he added and, with wink and a quick slap to Cas’ ass, he was out the door, leaving Cas to face his club red-faced and completely awestruck.

“Oh my god,” Sam groaned from the back of the room while the rest of the classroom erupted into wolf whistles and raucous laughter. “Not more kinky pet names.”

—

The next day when Cas arrived to school in Dean’s letterman jacket, everyone knew it was official. At lunch, Dean made sure there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the two of them weren’t completely, one hundred percent official by tugging him onto his lap and moaning obscenely as he laid a sloppy, wet kiss on Cas’ lips.


End file.
